This invention relates to ultrasonic bonders for bonding aluminum wire to a semiconductor die and to a terminal therefore, and more specifically relates to an improved cutting blade for such devices. A prior art ultrasonic wire bonding process utilizes a cutting blade to terminate (cut) the wire after completing the final bond. The cutting blade cuts completely through the wire using the bonding post of the device lead frame as a surface to cut against.
More specifically, an Orthodyne 360c/HD automatic wire bond machine has been configured to wire bond power transistors bonded on a 20-30 unit copper lead frame, using a magazine to magazine handling system. These machines bond aluminum wire ranging from 0.005" to 0.015" in diameter using ultrasonic technology. The model 360c/HD is actually two single head machines connected together to form the dual head machine necessary to process power transistors that require two different wire sizes.
A bonded wire consists of a source bond and a destination bond. After the final bond (or destination bond) has been completed, the wire needs to be terminated (cut) thus completing the bonding process.
Due to the nature of the process, the cutting blade, which is integral with its support, wears out quickly. The integral cutting blades are typically replaced after every 100,000 cuts (two days), and each Orthodyne machine uses two blades. The cost of this cutting blade is currently $34.00 from the equipment manufacturer. Annual usage for a single duel head machine is 365 blades, at a cost of $12,410.00. Installations will typically have a large number of such machines. It would be desirable to reduce the cost of such cutting blades without affecting their operation.